incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Tear Grants
Tear Grants Mystearica Aura Fende (メシュティアリカ・アウラ・フェンデ, Meshutiarika Aura Fende?), better known as Tear Grants (ティア・グランツ, Tia Gurantsu?) is a Seventh Fonist in the military wing of the Order of Lorelei, the religion overseeing the Score. She lost both parents when she was still an infant, and has been raised as a warrior ever since. She is staid and silent, giving her a cold air, but she has a secret weak spot for cute things. Tear was originally from the RPG game Tales of Abyss. She was role-played by Ayumi Yamada'.' Personality & Interests Despite a usually cold demeanor, Tear actually loves anything cute and/or fluffy including Mieu, the bearer of the Sorcerer's Ring. Even in Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology, she thought Eugene Gallardo and Mormo were cute (much to their respective dismays). But dispite this, she is oddly afraid of ghosts. She is modest about her own body and avoids revealing too much whenever possible. For instance when the Malkuth emperor, Peony IX, gives her a bikini that is too risque for her, she opts out for a rented one piece with a garter belt for her throwing daggers thus giving her the title Rental Beauty. She also gets angry when her body becomes a subject of jokes, for instance, in a skit where Anise Tatlin says she dreams of having grown-up body as well developed as Tear's, Luke blurts out that there's no way Anise could develop "melons" (breasts) as big as hers, and Tear gets embarrassed and immediately scolds the two, forgetting their current situation. Along with her interests is her romantic interest. Throughout the RP series, Tear develops feeling for Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes and an Archer classed servant from Fate/Stay Night. Gilgamesh took Tear as his servant, since Tear has nowhere to go. Although sometimes Tear acts cold towards him, she actually cared about him. For example, in the fight with Gamma in Ruwii, Tear rushed in and asked whether Gilgamesh was unharmed, worriedly. Suddenly, she thought of how will Gilgamesh react for worrying about him. She covers it by saying that she actually wanna check whether is he still alive, and said she fought for her own, not for him. However, Gilgamesh smiled and said that she's lucky to have fight alongside him. So far, Gilgamesh thought of Tear as 'Fun and Odd Woman'. He often smiles as he talks to her. Due to this, Tear started to smile too whenever he talks to her. Everyone in the group seems to notice Tear's feeling for Gilgamesh, except Gilgamesh himself. There have been many hints from the others to Gilgamesh that Tear likes him, but all of them seem to fly over Gilgamesh's head. It is unknown whether Gilgamesh had the same feelings for her, Tear's feeling grows as times goes on. History The Fende family was originally from the Island of Hod which was destroyed in the Hod War that left a large portion of the continent devastated by its effects. The island fell into the Qliphoth, taking both Tear's mother who was pregnant with her at the time and Van, her older brother, into the miasma-filled world under Auldrant's crust. The only reason they weren't killed from the miasma is because Van sang one of Yulia's fonic hymns, which saved them from the poisonous gas. Raised by Van, the Commandant of the God-Generals, and her adopted grandfather, Mayor Teodoro of Yulia City. She quickly joined the Order of Lorelei when she was of age. She is a Locrian Sergeant in the Oracle Knights Intelligence Division, a section of the Oracle of Lorelei that presides over the Score. Tear's detached demeanor came from her mentor, Legretta the Quick, Van's assistant and one of the Six God-Generals. To this day Tear considers Legretta the reason why she became so cold, concise and calculating - that and wanting Van's approval. It has been said that Tear and her family are the descendents of Yulia, the original fonist who discovered the Seventh Fonon and as a result, Tear is able to use it. However, unlike those that are able to use the Seventh Fonon, she is currently the only one to date save for Yulia that is able to use the Grand Fonic Hymn, a compilation of seven Fonic hymns, that provide its recipient with increased statistics which makes them more or less invincible for a time. Story in IN2 In the Forum IN2, Tear was trying to go back to her homeworld, by passing through Gilgamesh's castle. There, Gilgamesh interferred her, not allowing her to pass. As Tear was rushing to go back before her homeworld was destroyed, she had no choice but to fight down Gilgamesh who doesn't allow her to pass. Gilgamesh call himself 'God', which much to Tear's annoyance. As the battle between those two rages, almost turning the castle into ruins, their fight was interrupted, and they were teleported into random portal. Tear and Gilgamesh was seperated, and Tear was badly wounded by Gilgamesh's attack earlier. Floating and drifting endlessly in the space alone, Tear was giving up to live. She closed her eyes shut, awaiting death upon her. Just then, Gilgamesh pulled Tear out from the portal and dragged her to safety. Gilgamesh calls out to her, telling her not to die on him. Tear wokes up but severely wounded. She calls Gilgamesh 'God' due to hisappealing which is so bright. Ishtar, Gilgamesh's adopted daughter, wails, asking his 'daddy' about their promise about buying some items. Ishtar's cuteness caught Tear's attention,Tear handed her item for Ishtar. Hearing Ishtar that Gilgamesh hadn't really kept his promise, Tear commented Gilgamesh as 'Bad Papa'. However, Tear has nowhere to go since her homeworld was destroyed due to Gilgamesh's fault for delaying her departure. Gilgamesh felt guilty of his actions, and recruit Tear as Ishtar's bodyguard. Ishtar doesn't seemed toopen to Tear, but since Tear had nowhere to go, Tear accepted his offer. Though Tear can't forgive Gilgamesh for his actions that lead to destroying her homeworld, Tear slowly opens up to him, and yet, acts coldly wheneverGilgamesh communicate with her. Gilgamesh brings Tear to his house, Tear was shocked of seeing weird stuffs. She said no such things as TV or car exisist in her homeworld. Gilgamesh sighed and introduced 21st Century items to her along with Ranka who dropped by. Having no place to stay, Gilgamesh gives Tear a room for herself. Tear was happy, and promised to cook him delicious meal everyday, which much to Gilgamesh's excitement for not eating breakfast everytime. Character Relationship in RP Gilgamesh- Tear's Master. Developed love interest. Ishtar- Tear's main person to protect. Quotes *"Master! Are you unharmed?" - Tear to Gilgamesh. *"Uh...Don't misunderstand me. I came here to fight. But not to fight for you. So yeah, don't get it wrong. Just don't get in my way." -''Tear covers from Gilgamesh.'' *"Don't get it wrong." *"Do they have cute stuffs?" Category:Characters